User talk:AJHalliwell/Archive Alpha
My First Talk! Welcome to Memory Alpha. Thank you for your contributions, however, I have noticed that you have submitted, on more than one occasion, material that has been plagiarized from unauthorized sources - in your case, the Star Trek Encyclopedia (see: faux pas). The goal of MA is to create original articles, without copying from unauthorized (copyrighted) material. For reference, I am speaking specifially about Zakdorn and Elaan. Please refer to Memory Alpha:Copyrights, for further details. Again, your contributions are well appreciated, and this, by no means, is nothing personal, but it may also be helpful for you to refer to the following pages to help bring you up to speed on M/A article writing techniques. The following (and the links within) will provide you with so excellent references on Memory_Alpha:Policies_and_Guidelines, the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style for writing correctly formatted articles, and Memory_Alpha:Stub for proper instructions on "stubbing". Again welcome, and thank you for your assistance, we look forward to further contributions from you in the future! --Gvsualan 06:16, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ---- ::Museum like ropes surround comment:: Okay, maybe it's not a good thing that this comments here, but it was still my first comment after signing up here, and as such gets museum status! Misc. I'd like to welcome you (late I know) to Memory Alpha. I agree with you by the way about TAS and canon. I also enjoy nitpicking the shows (particularly ENT) for the small details. If you ever need a hand, let me know. We have very similar goals here. --Mitchevious 09:24, 04 May (CST) Thank you, AJ, for you fixing my edit on President of Earth. I realise my mistake and thank you for making it better. Books are not canon. :) --Peter R 14:04, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) AJ, thansk for your comments:) In answer to your question about my alien language contributions, I do make all the images myself. How I do this depends on available resourses, if I have a font of the alien language in quesiotn, I use that. If not, i'll draw the lettering out myself in "Paint" or more rarely, draw the alien language on paper and scan it into the computer and manipulate it from there. I save all images as GIFs as that is easiest. Thanks again! Runic code Sorry about the London reference. I wasn't fully aware of the rules concerning Star Trek canon. User Talk:Imperator Requested image Just to notify you that I uploaded Image:Dysek.jpg. Hope that helps! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:02, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Misc. II: The Wrath of Folks (Re:"Galactic Political Powers") No problem. Glad I could help. :) --Shran 06:16, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re: "delete-tag") I apologize as well. I felt you were right and it was better suited for the immediate deletion page. The sooner it gets deleted the better. :) --Shran 00:29, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Aww, you beat me to the pna's for the List of main character non-appearances, lol! --Shran 07:45, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re: Interesting User Page) Thank you very much, pink skin. ;) --Shran 08:13, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) While I can understand your position on the Federation "Humans Only" thing, this is, after all, a TV show with a somewhat limited resources. There are a number of such limitations that one must realistically ignore in such a setting, especially when said limitations are a result of the budgetary concerns. The suspension of belief is thus invoked, as in other major qualms with the franchise. Most are for the effective and smooth telling of the story to the screen. How does every species speak english? Who cares? Ideally, the next series whose leading officer would be of an alien race, with the entire crew representing different alien species. But the makeup department and the principal actors would go insane. Also consider that, perhaps, the series merely concentrate on Terran-only starships for simplicity's sake (not to mention the thematic issues that allow themselves when there is a heavy human concentration) which, of course, represent an ever smaller representation of the Federation. There are, indeed, indications of starships that have a larger proportion of alien officers showing that the ones most commonly featured on-screen are not indicative of the fleet as a whole. Even if it were, realize that there are only four founding races of the federation, two of which are most prominently featured anyway. Eh. Whatever. Just addressing concerns. 1729 22:52, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) No hard feelings. ;-) 1729 14:42, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hi How are you? 67.181.63.245 08:01, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm fine. Thank you for asking. AJHalliwell 08:02, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Betcha never guessed I'm new. 67.181.63.245 08:05, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) * You should consider creating an account here, as technically your not a user (to sign talk pages). Welcome to Memory Alpha. I'm A.J. AJHalliwell 08:07, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Okay, I'll register but until then I won't sign. Whats your favorite series? * Star Trek: Voyager. Signing up gives you features you can't get as an IP: User, so it's always best to do so so you can keep track of things like your favorite articles, and your own talk page. As User:IP talk and user pages are deleted after a short time. AJHalliwell 08:16, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Oh no! Well, we'll always have Parris (funny pun... maybe not). **When I signed up I almost lost you. Anyway, like I said, hi. This thing needs a message board system that's evolved past the DOS age... Mumathul 08:21, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** Indeed. As I said, welcome to Memory Alpha, I look foreward to your contributions to our database. LLaP. _\\// AJHalliwell 08:27, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) ****Thank you. Kaplah! lol Mumathul 08:30, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thanks Hey, A.J., thanks for helping me out with reverting the vandalism earlier today. Whoever's doing that crap has seriously gotta get a life (and this coming from a Trekkie, lol!). Anyways, again, thanks for the help. I guess we make a pretty good team, eh, pink skin? ;) Oh, and thanks for the link to the Enterprise Mirror Universe theme. I've been looking to get my hands on it, and now that I've got it, I haven't been able to stopp listening to it since I downloaded it... last night, lol! --Shran 07:40, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No problem and any time, lol. (Really got a kick out of the point where he gave up, and started reverting his own edits! ((although I think that only happened for one article or two))) It's nice working with ya, it's too bad M.A. doesn't have more "social" kinda part (even Ten Forward is for work only!) I think there should be a more relaxed message board for MA archivists to just have fun and chat about Trek, not necessarily which article to delete to save space, or what parts of the Star Trek: Star Charts is and isn't canon (isn't!), but like "so, isn't this episode great cause of this". :And yeah, the first time I saw the mirror universe opening, it like booted Voyager off right away, LOL. I loved the scene where the moon ship thing fires on the colony, very mirror universe! Kinda reminds me of Pirate's of the Caribbean for some reason though,... - AJ ::I agree, a kind of chat room - a REAL Ten Forward lounge - would be pretty cool. And I thought his giving up was a hoot, as well, although he only reverted Wesley Crusher (I re-reverted it just in case he left a hidden message in there or something.) And yeah, I would have to say the Mirror Universe theme definitely blows Voyager's theme outta the water, lol! I'm hoping they make like a Mirror Universe TV special or something, chronicling the Mirror Universe Next Generation and Voyager characters. (Emperor Picard and Empress Janeway, maybe? Hmmm... now there's a thought, lol!) --Shran 08:13, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yes, there's a scary thought, a very scary thought... ("Empress Janeway" is bringing back this memory from "Trekkies" the movie, with the lady who had a little comic strip, and the leather-Janeway action figure (whip included), creepy! LOL.) - AJ ::Holy crap, I remember that... *shivers* --Shran 08:25, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) Kolvoord Starburst I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned up the picture table on this page, which I think makes it look a bit neater. What do you think? zsingaya 07:43, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No I don't mind, in fact thank you! There was still something bothering me about it when I left it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Very nice now! I took the format for a "maneuver" from Picard Maneuver, which in my opinion also looked kinda messy. One question though, where is that spelling of "maneuver" (manoeuvre) coming from??? My comp's spellcheck is marking that as wrong. - A.J. Oh, I guess you're using the American spelling. My computer (UK) spells it manoeuvre, so, since everthing else is spelt this way, I should change it back! Sorry! :) zsingaya 08:05, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC)Talk :Won't it be convenient in the future when all the people and all the computer just happen to speak the same language? :-) Np! thanks again. - AJ BTW, I sorted out Picard Maneuver as well. I am the GOD of tables, see my userpage :) zsingaya 08:29, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC)Talk ;(Re| Axanar tag) : LOL! Sure it may have been dizzying, but wasn't if fun?! :D ;) --Shran 09:26, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Just saying hi Hi A.J., thanks for helping out with the Dutch version of MA. But I can't help wondering how a guy from Cleveland, Ohio speaks Dutch. Probably has something to do with your high ambitions (Education, Political Sciences, and Linguistics!?! Sounds good!). Anyway, I hope to see you around more often. Groeten uit Nederland. --Patricia 17:32, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) :re:Lost in Translation. Lol! Even though they are 'Frankenstein' posts, as you call them, they are appreciated. Don't worry about screwing the Dutch version up, there is more activity around now so we can clean up after you ;). Oh, and 'als' is indeed 'played by'. If you ever have any other translation questions just let me know, I'd be happy to help you out. And again: I appreciate the contributions. Greetings from Holland. --Patricia 20:02, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Battle of James T. Kirk We got us quite an argument over at the James T. Kirk Talk page. Why don't you add in your own two cents, pink skin? ;) --Shran 07:55, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Heights Hi, AJ! I have added the heights to main characters and got your mail. Well, the infos are mostly from Imdb and from celebheights.com. Imdb mostly features the "official" information which is quite correct. The only case in which I cannot decide was James T. Kirk. Bill Shatner is officially listed as a (sigh...) 1.80 m. In TOS with elevator shoes he was about 1.76-1.78, while in real life he is closer to 1.71-1.73. -- ltarex 07:55, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Chang (Tac Officer) I just checked on IMDb, and it says that Robert Ito was Japanese, not Chinese! It also mentions his name on a "tribute to Japanese on TV" site: http://www.tvacres.com/news_nov_2001_ethnic.htm :) zsingaya 08:56, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :However, Chang is a Chinese name, and not a Japanese one. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chang Also, unless they mentioned on screen what nationality he was, it should probably belond under background or as speculation based of IRL facts. - AJ :But, why would a Japanese person play a Chinese character? It makes no sense! Anyway, wasn't there a Klingon character called Chang as well? Is he Chinese too? LOL. Maybe it would be safer to say "He's of Asian descent." zsingaya 09:03, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Definitly. The casting people probably wrote Chang and said "hire an asian person" assuming the American TV-watcher of the Later 80's coulnd't tell the difference. And if you think that's bad, have you heard Captain French Picard's accent? Not exactly Parfait.- AJ :::Yeah, I always laugh at Picard's presumably French accent! He's about as French as I am! (well, probably less, actually, since I can at least speak French!). I think its awful that they cast a Japanese person in a Chinese role, its almost insulting. zsingaya 09:11, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd copy this talk bit to Chang's talk page, just for interest. zsingaya 09:13, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Go right ahead. But what's really interesting, is if you listen during "Family", Robert Picard seems to phase in and out of an Irish accent. Poor Marie Picard is the only one with a french accent, and she married into the family! - AJHalliwell 09:23, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) Quick note about PNAs Hey, just noticed (over the an extended period of time, but recently) that you wikified Dauntless class but left the on the page. Just thought I'd let you know that you can remove those and 's after you fulfill what the boilerplate requests. --Alan del Beccio 22:31, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Assignment: Earth What do you think about the changes I made to Beta 5 Computer transporter chamber typewriter Roberta Lincoln. I'll try to branch out to finish any loose ends wiht assignment earth, sinc ei knwo you like this episode. Kahless 03:23, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Need Help? If you want I'll keep holodeck safe till you ban his IPKahless 05:07, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) :As far as I am aware, only the Admin's can block people I'm afraid. - AJ :: for some reason i thought you were one LOL anyway we can hold this guy back - Kah why you delete comment? i didnt say anything wrong. Are all my words but poison, to be wiped away without a second thought, an allowance for a comment? I had thought you to be my foil, an esteemed adversary. : Kindly cease vandalizing M.A., if you don't like star trek, just go to some other website. - AJ Ohhh, but that would spoil the fun, wouldnt it? You can be like me. Play with the fabric of cyberspace. Mix things up. You have the power! Have Fun!!!